Khanrath Mitore
Khanrath Mitore, best known throughout Commorragh as the former Archon of the Bleaksoul Path and the Lord of the Sundered Reflection, is a Corsair Prince who operates within the Nexus of Shadows and multiple star systems throughout the galaxy. Khanrath is (in)famous throughout Commorragh for attempting a botched rebellion, and surviving the aftermath. After barely surviving Vect's reprisal, Lord Khanrath fled Commorragh and hid himself within the Nexus of Shadows for numerous years until he reemerged as the leader of the Corsair group known as The Sundered Reflection of Commorragh. History Coming soon. Personality Like all of his Kin, before the botched rebellion atleast, Archon Khanrath Mitore was overly cautious and prudent. He would watch his every step, and anyone who approached him without his trust would be put to the blade and tested. He never desired open conflict with his fellow Archons, and he only rarely partook in acts of war with his Kabal during raids, in fear of assassination. However, once someone gained Khanrath's trust, he would treat them like the friends he believed they were. For all that though, after the failed assassination attempt on him Khanrath took a dramatic personality change. His caution, although alive and well, was thrown to the wind. If insulted, Khanrath would lash out in an instant not caring for any political backlashes. With no doubt Khanrath would put those who disagree with him to the blade, not caring for their allianaces or what misfortunes would happen to him in the future. Khanrath Mitore loathes and detests liars and cheats. Many of his most favoured servants have fallen to the blade and whip after their lies and manipulations have been brought to the light of Khanrath's attention. Even the whitest of lies when discovered will send Khanrath into a rage, there is no difference between a harmless tale and a spiderweb of deceit. Khanrath will never lie but always gives ambiguous meanings to his words. Many patrons have been shocked when they discovered that when Khanrath he will kill all everyone on a planet, he also includes his patrons' forces in that decloration. Khanrath Mitore is a man who enjoys the common things in life. Walking through parks, enjoying the sunshine, and stepping on the fractured bodies of his enemies and betrayers. Khanrath despises those who require the best the universe has to offer, because within the Nexus of Shadows he learned that you were lucky enough to get scrapes for a day. It's his hatred for the rich and well off that Khanrath uses to pick his patrons, as he gets the resources he needs for his Corsairs and he gets to express his anger on their corpses. Relations Coming soon. Appearance Khanrath Mitore shares many traits with his dark kin. His skin is the color of marble perfection. No unwanted marks lay on his gorgeous ivory skin. He is fairly tall, standing at seven feet and nine inches. His features are intricate and soft, and he is especially lithe with his muscles just barely noticeable. However these are descriptions from a time long gone. No longer is his skin perfect unflawed marble, but instead it is now dark and fractured amethyst. His skin is cracked and rough, the veins of his body stick out with a sickly purple color. Almost most the entirety of the left side of his face is covered in this amethyst, with it just barely stopping at the corner of his left eye. The amethyst side of his face is an eerie replica of Khanrath's original appearance, instead of the former smooth skin it is now a jagged and daemonic replication. With a portion of his mouth forever stuck, Khanrath speaks with a lisp that drags his vowels. Even though only a small bit of his neck was affected by the glass plague virus, it rooted deep into his vocal chords, giving Khanrath a voice that is suited for lesser and more brutish races. Numerous sections of his limbs are also covored in this amethyst. Nearly the entirety of his left leg has been covered in the amethyst, making walking without his battlearmor difficult and uneven. His right arm suffers the a fate even worse then his left leg, as the entirety of it has been covered with the glass plague. The amethyst of his right arm is cracked and broken, from being fractured by his battlesuit in an attempt to regain control of his arm. His right hand has been fashioned into a deadly claw with razor sharp amethyst blades for fingers. The bicep of his left arm, and the crus of his right leg have suffered less damage but still remain covered in the dark amethyst. Abilities and Traits Coming soon. Quotes Coming soon. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Pirate Raiders Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Characters Category:Vernichtung